<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twice your size by JoiningJoice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386718">twice your size</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice'>JoiningJoice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Indecentber 2k19 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>English Translation available on my page, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, Tiny Keef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>« Buongiorno. », sussurra Shiro. La voce è innocente, candida, e le dita risalgono dai muscoli lisci dell’addome di Keith al suo petto. « Quella è la mia camicia. »</i><br/>Indecentber Challenge, Day 10 - Prompt: Clothes Swap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Indecentber 2k19 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twice your size</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 10<sup>th</sup> – </strong>
  <strong>Sheith</strong>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <em>“Clothes Swap”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Le mani di Shiro scivolano facilmente sotto la camicia bianca, sgualcita dopo le ore passate in un angolo del pavimento. Keith, che l’ha raccolta da terra per errore, l’ha utilizzata semplicemente per coprire le spalle dal fresco che l’inverno insinua nel piccolo appartamento, senza neppure allacciarla – lo stesso fresco che, ora sulle dita di Shiro, lo fa sussultare, inarcare la schiena e adagiare il corpo contro quello del suo fidanzato con un lento gemito di piacere.</p>
<p>                « Buongiorno. », sussurra Shiro. La voce è innocente, candida, e le dita risalgono dai muscoli lisci dell’addome di Keith al suo petto. « Quella è la mia camicia. »</p>
<p>                Keith tiene gli occhi chiusi, i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore. Abbandona il manico della padella dentro cui le uova sfrigolano contente e cerca a tentoni il fornello per spegnere il gas, muovendosi con la poca familiarità di chi utilizza qualcosa di ancora semisconosciuto. Sente la manopola sotto le dita e la gira, vincitore, un istante prima che Shiro spinga il bacino contro il suo fondoschiena e trasformi i propri tocchi voluttuosi in un vero e proprio abbraccio, una morsa che soffoca felicemente Keith.</p>
<p>                « Divano… », mormora. Riesce a sollevare le braccia quanto basta per afferrare il volto di Shiro e trarlo a sé per un bacio scomodo e confuso, e finisce per posare le labbra contro la guancia appena ispida di barba, la punta del naso e la mascella dura prima di centrare il proprio obiettivo. Cattura le sue labbra e senza mai lasciarle si volta; Shiro si adegua ai suoi movimenti, sciogliendo l’abbraccio e posando le mani – ora non più tanto fredde – sui suoi fianchi stretti.</p>
<p>                Keith non ha occhi che per il suo viso ancora pregno di sonno e d’amore. Le braccia con cui lo ha attirato a sé cingono il suo capo e fanno da dolce morsa per afferrarlo ancora una volta e ancora una volta baciarlo, occhi chiusi e note di risate dolci che cadono dalle labbra di entrambi di tanto in tanto. Shiro lo solleva e Keith, atletico, stringe le gambe ai suoi fianchi senza fatica; si lascia trasportare lontano dalla colazione – a cui penseranno in un futuro non precisato – e dalla cucina, verso il divano, esattamente come ha chiesto. Pensa con un brivido eccitato che avrebbe potuto domandare a Shiro di portarlo sul balcone e lui lo avrebbe accontentato, un po’ preoccupato ma mai al punto da negargli qualsiasi cosa desideri.</p>
<p>                Solo una volta crollato sul divano nota che il suo errore è stato emulato dal suo fidanzato, con risultati eccellenti. « Quella è la mia maglietta. », lo imita, canzonandolo; Shiro abbassa lo sguardo sulla maglietta di Keith, che a fatica copre il suo petto e ancora più a fatica contiene le sue braccia. Quando torna a guardarlo ha un’ombra di colpevolezza negli occhi.</p>
<p>                « Mi dispiace…? », mormora; suona quasi come una domanda, e Keith risponde ridendo – afferrando il bavero della maglia per sentire il peso di lui contro il suo, per nulla dispiaciuto.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>